The Darkness Beckons Thee
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: A young girl no older then 5 watched helplessly as her home went up in flames around her. Body tremoring, she began to rock back and forth, large fat tears rolling down her deathly pale cheeks. Something was wrong. Something was there that shouldnt be...


((Category: FReAks)) Love in Darkness Grows

A young girl, no older then 5 years old watched helplessly as her home went up in flames around her. She could hear the cries of others around her, but it all sounded like a deafening roar to her helpless ears. She shrunk back in fear, crying out in pain as her back hit the corner walls. Her heart beating hard in her chest, her breathing in short gasps, she shrunk if possible, farther back into the wall. Whole body tremoring, she began to rock back and forth, large fat tears rolling down her deathly pale cheeks. Something was wrong. And not just her house in flames. Something was there that shouldn't be, she could feel its presence, and it sent chills up her spine. She heard movement from the closet, and shrunk away from it. Hoping it was the flames, to bring her to her death. For it wasn't death she feared, but rather this alien presence, darker, and colder then a tomb of earth could ever be.

She clutched her small knees to her chest, and with a soft sob hid her head away from the world. She had never felt something like this before; it was like this feeling of dread was ripping her apart from the inside out. Death would have been a welcome release, so she sat, hoping the flames would take the fear away before she had to confront it.

If only life were so kind.

The doors to the closet slowly creaked open, and something moved inside. It felt like her body was on fire, as her heart pounded against her ribcage so fiercely that she feared it might break. The sight that emerged from the blackness was so terrible, that every fiber of her being tried to block it out. But no matter how hard she wanted to just close her eyes and pretend it wasn't there, that was impossible. Its very presence suffocated her with the piercing cold that surrounded it. She felt like she was choking on the frigid air as it constricted her chest, making breathing that much harder. She wasn't even safe in her own mind, as it sucked every positive thought from her as well. She finally gave into it, and a single tear rolling down her cheek, she fell forward. She felt paralyzed, her body crying for the air she just couldn't give it. Her gaze was blurring, but she managed to lift it up one last time, only to see a boy standing between her and the demon. All she could see was the back of his snow-white hair, before she passed out.

A girl awoke with a start, shooting straight up in bed. Her breath came in short gasps, and she was covered in sweat. Not to mention the fresh tears that still rolled down her cheeks.

"... I had the dream again." She whispered hoarsely to no one in the empty room. Slowly, she shook her head, and stood. Walking to the mirror, she hastily wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

'Its that stupid dream again.'

She shook her head again and went to her closet. From it she pulled out a flowing black skirt, a white tank top, and a black sweatshirt. Putting them on alongside her black boots, she stood before her mirror once again. Running a brush through her dark hair she lifelessly gazed at her reflection. Try as she might, she never could get her thoughts off of the accident when she was a child. No matter how hard she tried to repress it, it just came back to haunt her in dreams. Dreams that made her seem crazy. Maybe that was why she didn't talk to anyone. Upon realizing that she had let her thoughts drift again, she quickly snapped back to reality. And grabbing her glasses off of the table she strode to the door.

She did everything she could not to let her thoughts drift off anymore. She was already plagued by these horrific nightmares, what good could dwelling on them possibly be? Today was market day, so she just walked about, mostly just looking at all of the different things the street venders had to sell. Having something to occupy her thoughts besides nightmares and horrendous distorted visions of the past was probably the only thing that kept her sane.

But of course life is never so kind.

As soon as she thought she had gotten it all out of her head, she raised her gaze into the maple stare of another. She froze. That gaze…Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat as they gazed into each other's eyes. Those eyes... He looked just like-

She swayed on the spot, memories rushing back. Nothing more then flashes of his face, however it was enough to knock her already unstable form over the edge, and she collapsed.

Warm air rushed over her trembling form; bring movement back into her previously still figure. She breathed in deeply, letting it sooth the acheing in her small body. She opened her eyes wearily, as she slowly sat up. That's when she got her first real glimpse of him. He didn't look older then 17, with beautiful snow-white hair that framed his pale face, and piercing maple eyes. He wore a black suit with white under it, and simply smirked lightly at her scrutiny of him. She watched with wide eyes as he turned to go, raising his hand over his shoulder, and giving her a half wave started to depart.

"Wait!" she attempted to shout, but no sound came out. So she all but ran at him, strength returned with his appearance, and the disappearance of that monster. Somehow she knew that he had something to do with it. Children know these things, for they listen to the inner voice most adults forget they had.

She caught up to him, and finding herself still unable to speak, tugged at the leg of his pants. He looked down at her, seemingly unfazed. She simply smiled weakly up at him and raised her arms. He looked slightly surprised as she looked up at him with pleading eyes, and opened and closed her hands like children often do when they want to be held. He didn't know why he did it, but he slowly lifted her into his arms. She instantly wrapped him in a tight hug, and buried her face in his shoulder. He smelled nice, like something...something unique that she had never smelled before-

And she began to cry.

Although she cried softly, as her cries were further muffled by his shoulder. But that didn't stop the fat tears from rolling down her cheeks. Again he didn't know why he did it, he usually never really interacted with humans, especially on the job-

But still as he held the crying child, softly he began to shush her, and wiping her tears away, he started to slowly rock her back and forth. And she soon fell asleep in his arms.

But when the time came for her to wake up, he was nowhere to be seen. She was simply alone in her room, alone with the debris of her charred life.

Meanwhile-

A man who looked no older 17, with white hair, Asagi Nanami strode through the market with 2 others- a collage student with the name of Naoki Amano, and a small girl by the name of Tokiko. Who in fact, was running about childishly, looking at everything; while Amano tried to keep her out of trouble. Boredly reaching for a cigarette from his pack, Asagi happened to glance up, into the gaze of a beautiful young woman. He couldn't help but look at her for a few moments, intrigued. Before turning to walk away, and motioning the others to follow. But for some odd reason, Amano was hanging back.

"If you aren't going to come, then I'm going to leave you here Amano." Was all Asagi had to say as he turned to go.

"Asagi, that girl- she just collapsed! Shouldn't we go see if she's ok?" Amano worriedly asked.

"I've been here long enough. Help her if you want to, I'm leaving. Come along Tokiko." And with that he turned and left. But Amano turned back around, and ran to the fallen girls side.

"Miss- Miss-"

"-Are you all right?" pulled her from her dream, and she awoke yet again from another twisted memory.

"Where, where am I? What happened?" She asked confusedly

"That's what I should be asking you." The man before her answered. She noticed he dressed all in black, had black hair that fell about his beautiful eyes, and glasses to frame them. "I looked over in time to see you pass out."

"Oh- its nothing. Nothing really. Just- some memories from the past. I'm fine." She said, offering him a weak smile. Which he returned.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Here, let me help you up." He held out his hand, and she took it. But when he got her to her feet, she stood for a moment, and then wavered. He watched as she started to fall again, but caught her before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you sure you're going to be ok?" he asked, supporting her so that she wouldn't fall again.

"Its nothing- I'm fine really." He gave her a questioning look.

"Well, Its just- I haven't really been sleeping well lately, that's all." He looked concerned.

"Well are you going to be able to get home ok?"

"Yes of course." She assured him, but as soon as he started to let go, she started to waver again. So he quickly grabbed her.

"The place where I work isn't too far from here, would you like to rest there?" he asked her. She could only nod.

"That would be nice, thank you." He nodded.

Before she knew it, she was seated on a white couch in an office that felt strangely homely. It smelled of cigarette smoke, and something- something else familiar that she just couldn't quite place. Amano got the woman a cool glass of water, and sat down next to her.

"So-" he began.

"Yumiko." She answered, telling him her name.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amano." She smiled at him, taking another sip of her water.

"So, Yumiko, why is it that you can't sleep?"

"I don't really know- Its these dreams I guess."

"Dreams?"

"Yea, its just- ah, you'd think I was crazy if I told you."

"No I wouldn't, go on." He just seemed so sweet and honest, that she couldn't stop herself from telling him what was really on her mind. "Its just I have these nightmares!"

"About?"

"Well, about, about the night my parents died." His face showed sympathy, she smiled gently in reply and continued on.

"There was a fire."

"Oh, ok."

"But you see, when I dream about it, I don't just dream about the fire, I also dream about feeling a cold presence that wasn't- human, and then this horrible monster thing that sucked the warmth and joy from everything-

And about the boy who saved my life." Amano's eyes widened.

"..."

"He- he had the most unique colored hair, it was white. And amazing maple eyes. I remember him very clearly, because-" she paused and looked up at the ceiling sadly.

"After my parents died, he was the first, and last person to be truly nice to me."

"..."

"I bet you think I'm crazy now, don't you. There's no such thing as monsters or being able to sense them, and that boy- he probably didn't exist either. But you know; if I could have anything in the world, it would be a chance to see him again before I die. I never even got a chance to say thank you, or even goodbye." Now it was Amano who was a pale.

"Are you alright?" Yumiko asked concernedly.

"Umm yea, I'm fine. Uhh, I'll be right back ok?" he said as he disappeared through a door in the back.

After a few minutes he reemerged, followed by a boy with those haunting maple eyes. Yumiko stared at him for a moment, as if trying to tell if she knew him. But there was no need; she knew in her heart it was him. He hadn't changed in 12 years, he didn't look a day older then he had the day of the fire. Without missing a beat, she ran to him, embracing him tightly. She could smell his familiar scent on his clothes, and it relaxed her deeply. But it also made her heart beat strangely in her chest, swiftly, with something she had never felt before. He stomach knotted up a little as well, as her breath caught in her throat. He looked at her with a confused expression, clearly having no idea who she was, until-

She looked up at him with those same pleading eyes, the same eyes that child he had never been able to forget had, and he instantly knew it was her.

And without even thinking, he wrapped his arms about her as well, resting his head against her own.


End file.
